Wind turbines are used nearly continuously to generate energy by harnessing the wind. Often times, wind turbines are placed in remote locations and typically operate without intervention from local personnel. Additionally, because wind turbines are often subjected to varied and dynamic environmental conditions (e.g., varied wind speeds, temperature, moisture, etc.), the components of the wind turbines are subject to a high amount of wear, which may not be easily monitored.
To ensure the reliability of wind turbines in a wind turbine farm and, therefore, to maintain a high availability rate of the turbines and low operational and maintenance costs, predictive maintenance techniques that monitor and evaluate the performance of wind turbines may be used to forecast the health of the wind turbines themselves. However, variable such as geographic position and hardware modifications may prevent the direct comparison of wind turbines at a wind turbine farm. Accordingly, alternative systems for managing maintenance of wind turbine farms may be desired.